Renaissance
by Sylvana2010
Summary: Un souhait... Un aveu... Une renaissance ! OS Lemon SS/LM


**Titre: "Renaissance"**

**Fandom : HARRY POTTER**

**Rating : NC-17**

**Paring : Lucius Malfoy / Severus Snape OOC**

**Disclamer: Les personnages utilises dans cet écrit appartiennent à J.K ROWLING**

_Point de vue: Lucius._

Partie. Elle est enfin partie. Partie n'est pas vraiment le mot. Morte serait plus approprier. Elle est morte. Morte d'avoir trop aimé le Mage Noir. Morte d'y avoir trop cru. Elle avait choisit son camp. Et moi, j'ai préféré rejoindre le coté de la Lumière, retournant ma veste contre Voldemort. On fait des choix de convictions, d'intérêts. J'avais fait le choix de changer de camp par amour. Par amour pour un homme. Pour Severus Snape. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard lorsque nous étions étudiants à Poudlard. Je me souviens de lui, plus jeune, déjà il était déjà quelqu'un de sombre, aussi bien dans ses tenues vestimentaire quand dans son esprit. Il était toujours embêter par un groupe de Gryffindor, qui se faisait appeler Les Maraudeurs, avec James Potter en tête. Je me souviens de l'avoir pris sous ma protection, le jour où je l'ai retrouve en sang, dans un couloir menant aux cachots. Et d'avoir jurer de le venger ! Mais a l'époque, mon Père m'avait appris qu'un Malfoy ne se salissait pas les mains. Mais il ne m'empêchait pas d'être avec lui. Nous avions fait toute notre scolarité ensemble. Nous avions rejoins les rangs du Mage Noir ensemble, mais Severus avait du y jouer un double rôle. Et c'est ca qui m'a poussé à le faire aussi. Mais Narcissa avait préférer rester aux cotés de Voldemort.

Après la Grande Bataille qui l'avait opposé à Harry Potter, qui l'avait détruit non sans mal, l'Ordre du Phoenix avait reconnu ma loyauté envers le Bien et avait fait en sorte que Severus et moi soyons lavés de tous soupçons. J'avais appris par la suite que les Aurors, Potter en tête, avait traqués le reste des Mangemorts, y compris Narcissa. Ils en avaient captures certains. Elle, elle était morte. Ma vie de Mangemort s'était arrêtée avec elle. J'étais enfin libre ! Libre de pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, avec qui je voulais. Maintenant, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, me permettant de pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour avec Severus. Drago, mon fils, avait toujours su mon penchant sentimental pour son parrain, et il l'avait bien accepté. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas né d'une union amoureuse, qu'il avait été conçu juste parce que le Lord le demandait, pour que la lignée de Mangemorts que nous étions sa mère et moi puisse perdurer. La nuit de sa conception avait été une véritable torture pour moi. Déjà, toute une assemblée de Mangemorts devait nous regarder, Voldemort compris. Puis, préférant le corps d'homme à celui d'une femme, le fait de devoir la toucher, la caresser, l'aimer m'avait rendu malade après coup. J'avais réussi malgré tout à y prendre plaisir en pensant que c'était Severus qui était avec moi.

Maintenant, une nouvelle épreuve m'attendait : comment avouer mes sentiments à Severus ? Et puis avait-il la même inclinaison amoureuse que moi ? J'avais beau le connaître depuis des années, je me rendais compte que je le connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le connaître.

Après avoir expédié l'enterrement de la mère de Drago, et après qu'il soit parti en voyage en Irlande, je me suis retrouvé seul dans l'immense Manoir Malfoy. Après plusieurs jours de réflexions, ayant analysés toutes les possibilités et surtout, ne voyant qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterai surement pas avant un long moment, je me décidai à envoyer par hibou une invitation à Severus, lui demandant s'il acceptait de venir passer quelques jours ici.

J'ai du m'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour rédiger le message. Sois j'en mettais trop, sois pas assez. Je me sentais comme un Pouffsouffle de 1ere année avant le Bal de fin de cycle. Après avoir enfin réussi à rédiger ma missive, j'appelai mon hibou pour l'envoi, en espérant que la réponse arriverait assez rapidement.

Je voyais les jours passer, et toujours pas de réponses arrivée. Je commençais à désespérer. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucun autre moyen de le contacter, vu qu'il avait fait fermer son réseau de cheminette. Au matin du 7eme jour d'attente, un oiseau frappa à ma chambre, me réveillant aux aurores. Je sortie ma tête de sous la couette et aperçut une forme noire derrière la vitre. Je me redressais brusquement et sortie du lit. J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre, et reconnu le volatile:

- "Je ne connais qu'un Maitre de Potions réputé dans tout le Monde sorcier qui se transforme en corbeau." Dis-je en le laissant entrer. Le corbeau se matérialisa en la torture de mon cœur, Severus Snape.

- "Bonjour Lucius."

- "Bonjour, Severus." Le silence s'installa. On pouvait sentir qu'il était chargé.

- "Merci d'être venu." Lâchais-je, d'une voix timide. Il s'approcha, me caressa le visage:

- "Merci a toi de m'avoir invité. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, je devais finir une commande pour l'école." Je lui souris, comme pour lui dire "je ne t'en veux pas." Il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je m'assis à ses cotes. Je crois que de toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais aussi senti intimidé, impressionné même, par cet homme.

- "Comment vas-tu, Lucius ?"

- "Bien... Etrangement, bien... C'est bizarre, non ?"

- "Je ne crois pas. Nous avons été libérés par l'Ordre du Phoenix, notre honneur lavé, plus de Marque sur le bras, et je ne t'avais jamais aussi heureux depuis la mort de ta femme. Donc non, je ne trouve pas bizarre que tu ailles bien."

Cela me faisait un bien fou de l'entendre me dire ca. Je sentais au fond de mon cœur, qui allait exploser tant il battait fort, qu'il fallait que je lui dise. Je baissais les yeux. Une main vint frôler mon dos nu, me provocant des frissons:

- "Lucius... Qu'as-tu ?" Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Le ton était si doux.

- "En faite... Si je t'ai demande de venir... Oh Merlin, pourquoi c'est si dur !" Il se rapprocha de moi, puis entoura mes épaules de son bras. Ce geste me surpris d'autant qu'il ne m'aidait pas dans ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- "He, de quoi as-tu peur ?"

- "De la réaction que tu va avoir après avoir dit ce que je veux te dire !" Répondis-je d'une traite. Il leva son sourcil interrogateur:

- "Est-ce si grave que ca ?"

- "Non... Mais ce n'est pas facile à avouer... " Je sentais qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui. Soudain, une idée me vint:

- "Severus, que pense-tu des hommes qui aiment les hommes?"

- "En voilà une question ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ca ?"

- "Répond s'il te plait."

- "La vérité, c'est que je n'ai rien contre cela car je me sens concerné par cette question." Je relevais ma tête et planta mon regard dans le sien:

- "Quoi ?"

- "Oui, Lucius je suis gay. Comment tu réagis par rapport à ca ? Ca te surprend ?" Je sentais que je venais de décrocher après le "je suis gay". Mon fantasme est gay...

- "Bin... Comment dire... Wouah ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que..."

- "Je ne suis pas le meilleur occlumente du Monde Sorcier pour rien !" Se félicita-t-il. Cette remarque me fit rire. C'était drôle comme cette nouvelle allait grandement m'aider.

- "Maintenant que je viens de t'avouer mon secret, enfin un de mes secrets, tu peux me dire ce que tu voulais ?" Je déglutis puis pris une grande respiration:

- "J'ai toujours été attire par les hommes. Même en étant "marié" a la cousine de Black, même en ayant eu mon fils, j'ai toujours été attiré par eux. Mais dans mon cas, ce ne sont pas les hommes en général qui m'intéresse, mais un seul homme." Je levais mon regard vers lui. J'y recherchais le moindre signe de colère ou de tout autre sentiment. Rien. Son regard sombre ne laissait rien transparaitre de ses sentiments. Je commençais à avoir peur.

- " Severus, je t'aime depuis le jour où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, lorsque nous étions étudiants à Poudlard. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, ou même si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il te plait, dis le moi !" Terminai-je, presque plaintivement. Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Il se leva. Je fis de même. Il se retourna vers moi. Malgré le pensant silence, je continuais :

- " J'espère juste que mon aveu ne changera rien envers toi, comme le tien ne changera rien envers moi. " Je baissais le regard. Lorsque, soudainement, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et une bouche m'embrasser. Je me laissais faire et répondis au baiser. Je me suis cru en plein rêve. Je retombais de mon nuage lorsqu'il défit notre étreinte.

- "Ca te conviens comme réponse ?" Je n'arrivais plus à penser de façon logique.

- "Lucius, je partage les mêmes sentiments que toi depuis des années. Lorsque tu m'avais demande d'être ton témoin a ton mariage, j'ai cru mourir. Mais j'ai tenu le coup. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un fils, le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait s'est envole. Et, la, tu m'avoue ton amour pour moi. Après tout ce que l'on vécu ensemble. Je te le redis, je t'aime Lucius." Je sentais des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Des larmes de joie. Je l'attirais à moi et l'entrainais sur le lit. Il recaptura mes lèvres, les caressant de sa langue. J'ouvris la bouche, nos langues se découvraient, jouaient, s'aimaient. Je sentais mon sexe durcir dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Il se frotta contre moi.

D'un sortilège informulé, nous nous sommes retrouves nus. Le fait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il quitta mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou, puis descendit le long de mon torse, tortura mes deux boutons de chair. Je commençais à me tordre sous cette caresse. Je murmurais son prénom telle une litanie. Je caressais ses cheveux, tant dis qu'il continuait sa lente descente jusqu'a l'objet de son désir. Severus passa sa langue dessus, je me mis à crier de plaisir:

- "Humm... Oui, mon Amour vas-y !" L'encourageai-je. Il me prit en bouche, et entama de langoureux va-et-vient. Je n'étais plus que gémissements. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me délaissa pour m'embrasser de nouveau puis Il m'aida à me retourner sur le ventre.

- "Je dois te préparer Lucius, sinon ca va te faire mal, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour notre première fois." Cela me fit sourire

- "Ca ne pourra pas me faire plus de mal que ce que j'ai vécu auparavant." Je sentis qu'il se rallongea sur moi, puis sa langue qui refaisais le long de mon dos, et ses mains qui écartaient mes fesses. Un premier doigt pénétra mon intimité. D'instinct, je me suis tendu. Plus par gêne de sentir son doigt que de douleur. Je respirais de façon saccadée. Il ne bougeait plus:

- " Lucius... Calme-toi mon Ange, ca va aller... Détend-toi..." Je tentais de retrouver mon souffle, lorsqu'il rajouta un deuxième doigt. Il les fit entrer plus profondément en moi. Je pris la couette entre mes dents, afin de retenir mes cris. Je sentais qu'il avait l'air de "chercher" quelque chose. Chose qu'il trouva puisque je lâchais la couette et me mis à crier.

- "Tu aimes ?"

- " C'est... C'était quoi ca?" Demandais-je, haletant.

- "Ca ? Ta prostate. Le point sensible des hommes. Tu veux encore ?"

- "Oh oui !" Gémissais-je. Il recommença a frapper contre ce point sensible, je continuais de crier mon plaisir, a crier son prénom. Mon érection me faisait délicieusement mal, frottant contre le tissu. Il me remit sur le dos, m'écartant les jambes, se plaçant entre elles. Il se rallongea de tout son poids sur moi, me dévorant la bouche. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçut dans son regard, un éclat dominateur. Cela me fit frissonner:

- "Tu te soumet à moi, Lucius ?"

- "Aaah oui ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux !"

Il releva mes jambes contre mon torse, se plaça contre mon entrée et lança ce que je perçue comme un sort de lubrification puis il me pénétra. Severus entra le plus lentement possible. Mais malgré la préparation, et sa douceur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir de douleur, ni empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

- "Luc'...? Mon Ange, ca va ?" Je secouais la tète pour dire non.

- "J'ai mal Sev'..." Murmurais-je.

- "Tu veux qu'on arrête ?"

- "Non ! Je n'ai pas attendu toutes ces années pour stopper maintenant ! " Ma détermination le fit sourire. Il m'embrassa puis glissa sa main vers mon sexe, puis commença à me masturber, comme pour me détendre. Il continua, dans un même temps, la pénétration, qui se passa avec moins de douleur. Je lui donnai mon approbation d'un signe de tête puis il commença lentement ses va-et-vient. Je me sentais déchiré, écartelé mais comme j'étais heureux de ressentir cela ! Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, lui faisant comprendre que j'en voulais plus:

- "Tu aimes, mon Ange ?"

- "Aaah oui ! Encore ! Plus fort !" Criai-je, de bonheur excité.

- "A tes ordres mon Ange !" Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, qui devinrent de grands coups ravageurs. On criait tout les deux. Je sentais la délivrance venir. Il dû le comprendre car il ralentissait ses coups de rein:

- "Je vais... Je vais jouir Severus !" Il prit mon sexe en main mais ne fit rien pour autant. Je descendais ma main mais il la repoussa:

- "S'il te plait mon Amour... Laisse-moi jouir... Severus, s'il te plait..." Implorai-je.

Il me regarda avec son sourire carnassier :

- " Tu veux jouir mon Ange ? " J'hochais la tête pour dire oui. Il m'embrassa tout en me gratifiant de coup de butoirs destructeurs. Je sentais que des sanglots venaient se loger dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je me libère.

- "Je t'en prie, Severus…."

- "Alors jouis pour moi !" Il me masturba puis j'explosais entre nos deux ventres en criant son nom tandis qu'il se libera en moi en criant le mien puis s'écroula sur moi, je l'enlaçais aussi fort que je le pouvais contre moi malgré la présence de mon fluide encore sur moi. Il défit mon étreinte:

- "Je t'aime..." Murmura-t-il.

- "Moi aussi." Répondis-je en souriant. Il se retira puis s'allongea sur le coté. Je lançais un sort de nettoyage sur nous puis remonta la couette. Je me blottis contre lui, et m'endormis, épuisé mais heureux.

**Le lendemain matin**

Nous nous sommes réveillés l'un après l'autre. Je ne voulais plus quitter ses bras. Je savais que j'avais enfin trouve ma place. Je savais qui j'étais, et ma vie avait maintenant un sens.

- "A quoi pense mon Ange ?" Me demanda-t-il

- "A la vie avec son Amour." Il posa un baiser sur le front. J'en ronronnerais presque. Il laissa sa main se balader sur mon corps, le réveillant dans tous les sens du terme. D'emblée, je me suis mis sur lui:

- "Maintenant, tu te soumet à moi Severus?" Il hocha la tête pour dire oui en souriant. Nous avions une vie à rattraper.

Je l'embrassai, puis descendais le long de sa machoire, continuais dans son cou ou je laissai une marque assez visible, puis arrivais sur son torse ou je m'attardais sur ses 2 boutons de chair durci par le plaisir. Je sentais ses mains caresser mes cheveux. Je descendais jusqu'a son sexe, qui etait déjà dur et vibrant d'envie. Je le pris en main et commenca a le masturber. Je l'entendais gemir, en voulant plus:

- "Oh mon Ange... Prend... Prend dans ta bouche..." J'apprehendais de le faire. Non pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais j'avais peur de le decevoir. J'essayais de le faire. A entendre ses gemissements et ses cris, je me suis dit qu'il devait aimer. Il me maintint la tete, et accelera les va et vients de son sexe dans ma bouche. Comprenant qu'il n'allait plus tarder a jouir, je le fis s'arreter, ce qui provoqua un grognement de fustration. Je remontais vers ses levres, que je reprenais une nouvelle fois:

- "Ensemble mon Amour... Je veux que nous jouissions ensemble..." Je l'aidai a se mettre afin de le preparer. Je lui lancai un sort de lubrification, puis introduisit un 1er doigt. Il se contracta un instant puis se detendit, et vint même a ma rencontre. Voyant qu'il aimait, je rajoutais un second doigt. Au bout de quelques minutes, jugeant la preparation suffisante, je remplacais mes doigts par mon sexe, puis entrais en lui doucement. Le voir ainsi offert, cela allait au-dela de mes fantasmes les plus fous ! Je commencais mes va et viens. Comme j'aimais me sentir en lui ! D'instinct, j'accelerais mes mouvements de reins. Je le voyais s'abandonner:

- "Oh mon Ange, c'est bon !"

- "Tu aimes ?"

- "Aah oui ! Encore !" Il s'agrippa a mes hanches, comprenant qu'il en voulait plus, je redoublais la force de mes coups de reins, frappant avec vigueur contre sa prostate. Je pris son sexe en main puis y imprima le même rhythme. Je sentais la jouissance venir, pour lui comme pour moi. Dans un dernier cri, je me suis deverse en lui tandis qu'il se liberais dans ma main. Je me retirais de lui, et m'allongea a ses cotes, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Il lanca le sort de nettoyage sur nous puis remonta la couette sur nous.

- "Je ne te savais aussi doué mon Ange!" Cela me fit rire.

- "Tu te moque ?" Demandai-je.

- "Bien sur que non ! Si je te le dis, c'est que je le pense. " J'acquiesai. Je me blottis contre lui, soupirant d'aise.

Après cette nouvelle preuve d'Amour, où je l'ai aimé comme il m'avait aimé, une nouvelle question se posa: comment pourrais-je lui demander de m'épouser ?

**FIN**


End file.
